


would you lie with me

by phantasizeit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Reality, bed sharing, this is just plotless tooth-roting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasizeit/pseuds/phantasizeit
Summary: “They had been dating for eight years and Dan had thought, somewhere along the way, Phil would get tired of him and decide he needed his space. Not that they’d break up, but just that they would become less inseparable. But it had been eight years, and Phil still waited for Dan to wake up.”





	would you lie with me

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy fic inspired by [Dan's tweet](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/937397377425707011) today and the whole ["the" bed thing](https://phantasizeit.tumblr.com/post/168161183517/floppy-ding-dong-pretentiousdan-whats-the) in today’s gamingmas video (and my own weekend activities)
> 
> title from chasing cars by coldplay

Dan turned over in bed, roused by movement to his other side. Dan cracked his eyes open and caught sight of his sleep-tousled boyfriend trying to quietly edge out of bed. “Sorry for waking you. I was trying really hard not to.” Dan grunted in response, reaching out to Phil to pull him back into bed. “No, no. I need to edit today’s gamingmas video, Dan.” Ignoring him, Dan successfully grabbed a handful of Phil’s soft, worn pajama t-shirt and pulled. Phil was clumsy on a good day, and sleepy Phil without his glasses on was 100 times less stable. He toppled back onto the bed easily, landing on Dan’s chest.

“Hello, there.” Dan buried his face in Phil’s hair and inhaled. He smelled a little bit like the fancy lavender shampoo that Dan had gifted him with when he got frustrated with Phil bringing home discounted soaps that just stripped the dye out of his hair. Phil was always so unnecessarily thrifty, but one of them had to be, Dan supposed. Underneath the lavender was the unmistakable smell of Phil. Warm, spicy, a little sweaty. He probably needed to take a shower. Dan didn’t care.

Phil struggled for only a moment before acquiescing to Dan’s clutch. Phil tucked his nose into Dan’s neck and slung an arm around his waist. He placed a small kiss to the soft skin of Dan’s jaw. “Fine. A few more minutes. But you’re letting me up soon so I can edit. It’s well going on 10.”

“Of course,” Dan replied, already feeling himself falling back asleep. The flat was a little cold in the early December chill of morning. The heat was set low, waiting for the two men to get up out of bed and crank it up. But underneath the soft covers pillowing around Dan’s body and the gentle press of Phil’s weight on top of him, Dan felt contentedly warm. He balled his hands in Phil’s shirt and promptly fell back asleep.

Dan didn’t wake up again for another couple of hours. When he did, Phil was sitting at the iMac in their room, a pair of headphones pressing into his ears. Glasses sat atop his nose and steam curled up from a cup of coffee next to his elbow. His hair was pushed up into his “relaxed” quiff. The feeling of contented warmth clung to Dan even as he inched into consciousness. Phil looked so much like home, sitting cross-legged in their office chair, waiting for Dan to wake up. They had been dating for eight years and Dan had thought, somewhere along the way, Phil would get tired of him and decide he needed his space. Not that they’d break up, but just that they would become less inseparable. But it had been eight years, and Phil still waited for Dan to wake up. Phil still missed Dan when he went up North to visit family. He still slept next to Dan every night, sat next to him in every gaming video, was physically next to Dan in every facet of his life. 

Dan looked outside, noticing that the sun was already going down. “What time is it?” Dan asked, his voice deep from sleep. When Phil didn’t hear him the first time, he cleared his throat and repeated his question louder. Phil jumped a bit and spun the chair around. He shoved one side of the headphones down in such a casual way that Dan couldn’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. It had been eight years, but Dan still caught himself being transfixed with the tiny, normal things that Phil did as a regular human being. When Dan and Phil first began dating, Dan was transfixed by these little details, because he was still shocked to know “AmazingPhil” as an actual person. But eight years later, and he still watched Phil’s fingers on video game controllers, stared at him straightening his hair in front of a mirror, took note of the way that he pushed his glasses up when they slid down his nose. He chalked it up to being continuously struck by the fact that, here was another human being-- a gorgeous, kind, funny one at that-- who wanted to spend most of his time with Dan. 

“It’s like 3 in the afternoon, you night owl.” Phil responded fondly. He took the headphones off the rest of the way and approached their bed. He sat down with his thigh pressed up against Dan’s side and ran his fingers through Dan’s hair.

Dan closed his eyes and hummed. “You trying to make me fall asleep again, mate?” 

Phil snorted, “you really think you could sleep some more?”

“It’s already getting dark out, might as well try for 30 hours.”

Phil pulled on Dan’s curls a little. Not enough to make either of them think of less g-rated activities, but enough to make Dan’s scalp tingle pleasantly. “That would make a good tweet,” Phil said thoughtfully, before bending down and pressing a closed-mouth kiss to Dan’s lips. Warm, innocent, pillowy softness. Dan smiled against Phil’s lips and then they were gone, replaced with cool air. Phil scratched Dan’s head once more and pushed himself back out of bed. “Ok, I gotta keep editing. Wake up soon, ok? We have to film another video.”

Dan groaned a little, but pushed himself into a sitting position. Cold air hit the bare skin of his chest and he shivered a little. “Hm, s’cold.”

Phil was already back into editing mode and didn’t hear Dan. Dan got out of bed and picked a sweater off the floor, pulling it on over his head. It helped combat the cold, but he could still feel the intimate softness of the morning bleeding away into the navy tinge of the late afternoon. If he was able, Dan would reach his hand out and try to recapture the feelings of perfect, intimate bliss. Instead, he took out his phone and tweeted something that, to the casual outsider, was just another one of Dan’s relatable one-liners, but to him and Phil, was a memory captured, saved, and timestamped for when they wanted to crawl back into this morning again.


End file.
